friendship set on fire
by ndix0n
Summary: previously called anthology  love is everything when you experience this. love is nothing without a kiss. love is priceless, it can't be bought. love is life when it's all you've got.  series of eclare oneshots :D
1. Chapter 1

**[ PLEASE READ, POR FAVOR :) ]  
****  
hey there !  
****  
check out my profile if you'd like to know more about me but for now i'll just tell you i am of the female species and my name is nikole :D  
****those of you who already follow me might have read this before, it was my first fanfic ever and even if it's terrible, i love it regardless.**  
**JUST AS A HEADS UP: the first two stories i have already posted [but deleted and will be reposting on this story]**  
**this is a series of oneshots and NONE WILL BE CONNECTED IN ANY WAY, unless said otherwise.  
****  
the italics are clare's and eli's thoughts.**  
**the bold are lyrics****  
****  
i'm now working on finishing [life makes love look hard] so check it out if ya like (:  
now, without further adu, i give you story 1 !**

* * *

RING RING RING RING

"Ugh,"

Clare groaned as she reached over to slam her hand down on her alarm clock. She had already been up, just lying in bed so it didn't bother her as much as it would have normally. Although, the noise was still obnoxious.

"CLARE!"

Mrs. Edwards called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Time to get up and get ready for school,"

She continued cheerfully.

Her mother and father had been having daily brawls, but recently things had been getting better. Clare heard less shouting every night and the throwing of dishes had stopped altogether. Her father had said that he just needed some space and stayed at a hotel for a weekend. When he came back home, he realized he still wanted to be a part of the family and agreed with her mom to go to marriage counseling and so far everything had been better. Clare smiled to herself as she called back to her mom,

"Thanks mom, I'm getting ready now!"

She grabbed a towel out of the closet and proceeded to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and hopped in after slowly peeling her clothes off. The hot water felt good pounding against her back, it was tense. As she lathered the soap in her hair, she stared thinking. Her parents had fixed their problems and she had finally decided about Eli and was going to tell him when she got to school. She rinsed her hair off and then winced in pain, reviving the memory of Eli and the day of the dance. It still haunted her, almost daily. More often than not she thought about what could have happened that day, instead of what really did. The terrible thoughts disturbed her and she pushed them to the back of her mind, she didn't want to deal with them now. She was determined to have a good week; everything seemed to be getting better. Clare soon realized she had been in the shower for longer than normal. She quickly shut off the water and hopped out as she went back into her room. She didn't have a lot of extra time to pick out an outfit today so she settled with a baby blue button up shirt and a black, cropped cardigan. She didn't want to waste any time trying to find the right shade of jeans so she yanked on a pair of white leggings with fringe on the bottom and found a pair of light blue flats to match her shirt. She went to the bathroom and brushed out her hair, parting it to the right side. She blow-dried it so it wouldn't be soaking wet when she got to school. She found her makeup bag and put a little gray eyeliner on. She then put a light coat of blue eye shadow on, knowing it would drive Eli crazy. She admired herself in the mirror and decided it would have to do. She grabbed her backpack from her room and a bagel from the kitchen and was halfway out the door when she stopped. She wanted to make sure her mom knew she left; she didn't need to be worried after how good everything was going.

"Mom, I'm leaving now. I'll walk to school, don't forget to get me later."

"Okay sweetie. Have a great day,"

Her mom replied as she appeared around the corner and smiled a true, genuine smile at her. Clare started walking to school, it wasn't that far, plus the walking helped clear her head and plan out what she was going to say to Eli.

She got to school soon enough and her best friend, Alli ran over to her. Clare had looked a little shocked to see her considering they hadn't seen much of each other over break. Alli spent most of her time with Drew these days and Jenna occasionally. The break had actually been 3 weeks. Mr. Simpson wanted some more time to think about what happened the night of the dance and decided to leave the school as it is, not to stress out the students any more than they already were and, instead, gave us more time off to recover.

"Hey Clare!"

Alli shouted at her and ran over to give her a hug. She stopped when she got closer and saw the confused look on Clare's face.

"Hey, just because I was spending time with my hunk of a boyfriend over break doesn't mean we're not friends anymore!"

Alli laughed as Clare smiled from her response and gave Alli a bone-crunching hug.

"Ow, if you don't mind, I'd like to be in one piece by the time I get to see Drew after school."

Alli stuck her tongue out at her and Clare did the same.

"Sorry to mess up your plans with your boyfriend!"

She replied, laughing.

"Uh, I'll catch you later Clare! See ya in Media Immersions!"

Alli called while walking away. Clare scrunched my eyebrows together in a confused way at Alli, wondering why she had left so suddenly. Alli winked at her. Still a bit confused, Clare walked towards school and was about to go up the first step when a large hand reached over and grabbed her wrist. She yelped in surprise and was pulled around the corner, her back still to whoever had pulled me.

"Clare,"

She heard a deep, raspy voice behind her. She gasped.

_Huh, I recognize that voice…_

"...Eli?"

Eli snickered, Clare was so oblivious.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes? Cat got your tongue?"

She had a relieved look on her face as she realized who it was.

"Oh shut up Elijah."

She dragged out his name, her beautiful blue eyes shimmering while still looking at him. She glared at him at first, that is, until he smirked. Then she couldn't help but smile, but soon thought of him the last time she saw him.

"Okay, what's on your mind Clare bear."

"Huh? Nothing…"

She replied, while looking at her feet as she held back tears. She then looked back up at him with a hint of evil gleaming in her eyes.

Eli pinned his eyebrows together and she took off into school. He chuckled and proceeded to run after her. He caught her at her locker but she hadn't noticed him yet. He hid behind the open door, crouching down so she wouldn't see. She shut her locker door and turned still gathering her books. She finally looked up and Eli was millimeters away from her face.

"OH MY GOD-...SH!"

Clare cried out.

He smirked at her reaction and stopped her from going any further. He was determined to find out what was on her mind.

"Wow Saint Clare said God's name in vain. Quick! We must go to confession!"

Clare laughed and playfully pushed him.

"You've witnessed my sexiness enough for today,"

Clare stuck her tongue out at him as Eli smirked and continued what he was saying.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

She had been smiling, just being with Eli made her happy. But as quick as that her face morphed into a frown.

_Oh no. How do I tell Eli? …Actually, this might be fun._

She suddenly turned her smiling face into a blank one as she bit her lip and looked down. Eli noticed and looked concerned.

_Great my plan is starting out perfectly._

"Um well. I-I."

_Wow, stuttering too. This is going great._

"What is it, Clare? Your parents again?"

Eli asked, sympathy in his voice.

_He even called me by my name, no nicknames. Well, better keep going since I started._

"Well, not exactly..."

"Then what is it?"

"I have something to tell you."

She replied, looking down sheepishly.

_This is going better then I thought. He's buying it; I must be a good actress._

Eli looked at her with worry in his eyes, but answered nonetheless.

"Okay... shoot."

"Well, Eli you know I like you a lot… and I take it you like me too... But your rivalry with Fitz and after the whole situation at the dance I don't know if I could handle…."

Eli listened intently to her and his face instantly lowered as if he were about to burst into tears, thinking he knew what she would say next.

"...Actually leaving your side."

She finished and grinned at him. He waited and then it got through his head what she actually said. He looked at her and smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile.

_Wow that's a first._

He shook his head and grinned at her.

"Oh Clare, I'm going to get you back for this don't you worry."

She beamed at him, proud of her plan.

"I'll be here, waiting."

He leaned in to wrap her in a hug but just as his arms reached around her, she ducked and ran off to English class, giggling at his expression. Eli laughed and chased after her.

_Oh, am I going to get her back for that one. _

Now that Clare had made up her mind and they were officially together again Eli knew he had forever to get her back. Well, at least until she didn't want him anymore. She ran into English and Eli followed, already having a plan in mind. Clare was sitting in her chair peacefully reading a book and he plopped down on the seat in front of her. They still had another couple minutes until class started. Mrs. Dawes was sitting at her desk, also reading a book. She was completely oblivious of the fact that they were there. Other students started coming into the class, not wanting to be late, but Eli had other ideas.

"Pst, Clare."

She finished the last couple of words she was reading and looked up from her book.

"Yes?"

"Hey, I have to tell you something Blue Eyes, come here."

She placed her book on the desk and looked up at Eli, leaning in to hear what he had to say. He slid closer to her, his face only inches from hers. And just when she thought he was going to tell her he wrapped both hands around the back of her neck and crushed her lips to his. He kissed her passionately and refused to let her get away, even though we were in class. Mrs. Dawes was still completely unaware of what was going on, but as he intended, most of the class was now staring at them. He decided to let Clare go then, waiting for her reaction.

"Elijah!"

She hissed at his and backed away. Clare, already pink in the face, turned to see the rest of the class whispering and staring at them. Clare turned so red, a tomato would be jealous. She whimpered and placed her head on the desk. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, whispering in her ear.

"Told ya there'd be payback."

He smirked. She looked up at him, sighed, and plopped her head on the desk once more.

.

.

Clare didn't see Eli much the rest of the day. He had told her he had a doctor's appointment later so he wouldn't be making it to lunch. She sighed, obviously disappointed, but sat with Adam outside anyways. It took almost the whole lunch period, but she filled him in on everything, telling him that they could all hang out again since she decided to give Eli another chance. Adam looked relieved.

"Well, I knew that was gunna happen, just wasn't sure how long I'd have to wait."

She gave Adam a death glare and he burst out laughing. He tried talking to her in between chuckles.

"Aw Clare…c-c'mon… you know…I'm …I'm…right!"

She slapped Adam's shoulder and dragged him off to Media Immersions where she would have to again tell Alli everything that happened.

.

.

Meanwhile, Eli wasn't really at the doctor. Adam knew, but he promised to keep quiet and help him if Clare suspected anything. But the truth is, she was so out of it from everything that happened this morning that she hardly noticed anything around her.

He was whistling to himself outside of school. He was setting up his hearse for Clare this afternoon. When school ended Eli decided he would tell her to come see him by Morty and show her the surprise he'd been setting up just for his girlfriend. He decided to plan something sweet for Clare, as a thank you for the second chance. He went back into school when lunch was over. He wouldn't have to be on the lookout since he didn't have any classes with Clare for the rest of the day. Adam also said he would cover for Eli if she got close to seeing him.

.

.

The rest of the day dragged on, Clare couldn't wait to see Eli. She was going to her locker; the bell was going to ring for school to be dismissed any minute. As she got closer she noticed a piece of paper on it.

'Meet Morty, accompanied by yours truly, in the parking lot at 3:05. Don't be late. (; "

She smiled and headed outside the school. She got outside the doors and realized she needed to call her mom and tell her not to pick her up today.

She pulled her phone out of her backpack and called her on it. They talked briefly, she was eager to see Eli. As soon as she was finished she walked over to Morty. Eli wasn't out in front waiting like he normally was. She frowned and peered into the front seat but Eli wasn't there either. She then felt someone close behind her and drape their hands over her eyes.

"Hmm I wonder who this could possibly be? Perhaps, Elijah Goldsworthy?"

She added with a smile.

"No, this is just a murderer, please take a look inside Morty first... before I kill you." Eli replied. She could feel the smirk on his face as she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Eli…"

She mumbled, speechless.

She must have never really realized how spacious Morty was in the back. Eli had a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and heart shaped pink chocolate. There were flowers all over and Eli even had romantic music playing instead of the usual scream music he listened to while Clare eagerly tried to drown it out. He had two beanbags in the back, one black (for him of course) and another green. She blushed. He must have noticed how green had now become my favorite color thanks to his emerald green eyes.

"Eli, you didn't have to do this..."

"Well, it doesn't count if I wanted to now does it?"

He smirked.

"You like?"

"I love it! Thank you so much Eli."

She gave him a fierce hug, sweetly pecking his lips when they came apart.

They got into Eli's hearse and sat down in the beanbag chairs. She admired the inside of the hearse and Eli's decorating skills. Eli immediately picked up a sandwich and ate half of it in one bite. She looked at him like he was an animal. He chuckled and said,

"I set this up during lunch, I didn't eat."

"Aw Eli..."

She kissed him gently. He was so sweet; She really didn't know how she deserved him. They talked the whole time they were in the hearse and as soon as they were done she hopped into the passenger side of the car while Eli cleaned up the back of the car and put everything away. Eli still had the calm, romantic music on. She then realized that it was a radio station.

_Figures, I knew Eli wouldn't own anything like this. Well, it's the thought that counts right?_

Eli plopped in the drivers seat and turned Morty on. They were driving for a couple minutes and then sat in comfortable silence. She could tell they were both in deep thought. Right then a song came on that Clare recognized, as well as Eli. She sat there swaying to the music and really listened to the lyrics.

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses **

**Sink me in a river at dawn **

**Send me away with the words of a love song **

**The sharp knife of a short life **

**Well I've had just enough time**

She sat there listening, and it suddenly hit her. This song reminded her so much of those seconds of pure agony when she thought Eli was dead.

**Who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life**

Right then, those words pushed her over the edge. She started crying, tears pouring down her cheeks. Eli promised forever, until he was almost gone forever. Forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life. And the knife was what almost killed him. She couldn't hold in her tears by then. Eli pulled the Morty over and slid across the seat to hold her in his arms. He didn't have to say a word. He knew what she was thinking and she was glad because she couldn't have explained it then even if she wanted to.

"Now I realized why you were truly sad this morning,"

Eli whispered to her quietly.

She finally gathered the strength to respond to him, and Eli seemed truly surprised she was able to do so.

"Do you know what the hardest part is Eli?"

She didn't bother waiting for him to respond.

"Waking up every morning and sometimes even in the middle of the night, thinking about what else could have happened. How I almost lost you forever. And even thinking about it makes me so sad I can't even put it into words."

She sniffled and he kissed her forehead.

"I know just how you feel, Blue Eyes, believe me I do. I almost lost you forever too don't forget that. But, listen…"

**Gather up your tears keep them in your pocket**

**Save them for a time when you're really gunna need them**

Eli didn't need to say anything. She guessed she wasn't the only one who knew this song. They sat like that for another 10 minutes or so, soothing each other. Soon, too soon, they got back to her house and he grabbed my backpack from the back of Morty. He walked her to the door and she opened it. He reached out and grabbed her elbow, stopping her. She reluctantly turned around to face him.

"Hey... I won't put you through that again Clare, I know I can't take it back, although I really wish I could..."

"Eli, its okay. I have you now so lets not dwell on the past anymore."

He was about to leave and then hesitated.

"Blue Eyes?"

He asked so quietly it was barely above a whisper. He hoped that she didn't hear.

"Yeah Eli?"

"I – I love you"

She smiled and ran over to him. He picked her up and locked his arms behind the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, like he never has before and spun her around. He put her back down on the ground, his face never leaving hers. He pulled away and their breaths mingled, they could taste each other. They stayed that way, catching their breath, and he kissed her one last time before getting into Morty.

"I love you too Eli."

* * *

**like it, love it, gotta have it ? lemme know**

**ALSO, for any of you who want a specific oneshot, DON'T review your ideas. PM ME ! i don't want the surprise to be ruined for other readers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**totally new story coming next ! but, enjoy this one**

* * *

**CLARE'S POV**

CLUNK

"Ouch..." I mumbled. I glanced down and saw an apple at my feet. Today was Saturday, some people might consider it the best day of the week, which I definitely agreed to, but I was just lonely on this particular Saturday. I had woken up at 8:00 this morning, and I couldn't seem to fall back asleep so I just got up and got ready for the day. I went slowly but it was only 9:30 now so I was wandering around my front yard. The leaves had started to fall and the leaves on the trees were turning a golden orange color. The air was crisp, but fresh. School on Friday had been fun, I stayed with Eli almost all day and we even hung out at The Dot after school was over. I think Eli was about to make a move but Peter interrupted, if anything _was_ going to happen. Inside, I was hoping with all my heart that Eli and I could become more than friends but as soon as I realized what I was doing I stopped myself, I didn't want to get my hopes up for no reason. I became frustrated thinking about it and was about to kick the apple that had knocked me in the head but instead I reached down and picked it up. As I rolled it around in my hand, the skin shone a bright crimson and it suddenly looked really delicious. I went inside to wash it, not wanting to be outside anymore. My parents weren't home, they were out to breakfast talking out their problems, which there seemed to be a lot less of these days, so the house was eerily quiet. I walked over to the sink while taking note to my footsteps that echoed through the house. I washed off the apple. I took a bite of it and turned around to head upstairs but my vision was soon taken over by black. I screamed and tried to take a step back to see what was blocking me but I was restrained from moving. I then heard a raspy voice in my ear,

"Come with me Clare and nothing bad will happen."

I gulped the lump down my throat and barely mumbled out

"Okay…"

The stranger had tied a blindfold around my eyes and was leading me out the door. I was scared out of my mind but I didn't want to get hurt, or my parents either. Who knows if he had them held hostage so I just did as I was told. I felt them grab my hand and open a car door. I then sensed a cold metal touch on my skin as if there was something on the stranger's finger. I thought in silence.

_Doesn't someone else have that ring? Maybe not... I'm probably just thinking things_.

I soon heard a snickering coming from behind me. I must have made a confused face.

"Clare,"

"How… do you know my name?"

I slowly replied. The stranger took off my blindfold and whispered in my ear,

"Gotcha."

I turned around to see emerald green eyes and a huge smirk plastered on his face.

ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY!"

He smirked again at my outburst and I smacked him on the arm.

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh Clare Bear, when will you learn."

Eli replied shaking his head at me and leading me into Morty.

"I guess not soon enough…"

I growled as Eli walked around the other side of Morty, laughing.

"Care to join me on this fine morning?"

Eli asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, it seems like I have a very fair choice in the matter."

I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well, I guess you _don't_ have a choice now, do you."

"Aw…"

I moaned, suddenly realizing something.

"What's wrong Clare?" Eli asked me sympathetically

"I left my apple back at my house because of you and your peculiar greeting ways!"

Eli snickered,

"Well then, you seem to be in luck today, we're going apple picking."

Eli told me as we hopped into Morty. He ran around to the passenger side and started the car. I giggled at his facial expressions and responded,

"Oh joy, _all_ day with you."

"Ouch! Clare, my ego!"

I started giggling uncontrollably and soon enough we were at the apple orchard.

"C'mon giggles were here."

"Sorry Mr. Ego, I'm coming."

I managed in between hiccups from laughing so hard.

Eli and I went up to the front desk and got baskets to put the apples in. He paid (such a gentleman) and we headed towards the trees. I reached out to get an apple off the nearest tree, trying to make up for the apple I lost back at home.

"Hey..."

I whined out to the stranger who pulled me away at the last second. Eli grabbed my arm and whisked me away, the moment I had reached up for the apple. He walked over in front of the trees again, back towards the entrance and we climbed onto a tractor. It drove up the apple orchard for what seemed like forever. I just wanted an apple! We finally got off and as Eli was going down the stairs he glanced back at me with an evil glint in his eyes and ran off. I managed to get off the tractor without falling and started to search for Eli.

"E-liii"

I called out to him. He didn't answer so I ignored it and went over to a tree to pick an apple. I finally found one and yanked it off the tree. I really wanted to taste it; I hadn't been able to even take a bite of one yet. I sunk my teeth into the apple and bit off a chunk and started to chew it in my mouth. It tasted so good; it was juicy and tasted even better in my mind because I had picked it out myself. It practically melted in my mouth as I searched around for another kind of apple to put in my bag.

"Shoot!"

I remembered I hadn't told my mom or even left a note that I wasn't home because of Eli's unexpected visit. I frowned, recalling the way he picked me up, but soon shrugged it off. I reached into my pocket for my phone and dialed my mom's phone number.

"Hello? Clare?"

My mom answered the phone after the first ring and I began explaining to her where I was. I wandered around aimlessly while talking to my mom. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize someone was calling my name.

"HEY CLARE!"

"Okay Clare? Clare are you even listening to me?"

My mother asked.

"Yeah mom. Uh, I gotta go I'll see you at home, bye."

I quickly hung up on my mother and glanced around to see who was calling my name. I soon saw Adam a couple trees over from me. My face lit up, I loved Adam. He was such a great friend and him being transgender didn't change our bond with each other. Adam and I got along great but I hadn't seen much of him lately, I had spent a lot of time hanging out with Eli. From seeing the way me and Eli hang out one might think that we were more than friends, which we could POSSIBLY be, but we weren't and I had to keep reminding myself of that. It was just such a hard concept to grasp since he was one of my closer friends who just happened to have piercing green eyes and gorgeous hair that I seemed to get caught up in more often than not.

"Uh, Clare? Hello?"

Adam called, waving his hand in front of my face.

_Oops. Guess I stood there a while daydreaming about Eli._

"Sorry Adam, just thinking about stuff."

"Uh-huh yeah sure Clare, I'm sure you weren't just dreaming about Eli or anything."

Adam replied with a smirk that was very similar to Eli's, which brought him up again. I quickly shook my head to get the thought out and focused on Adam.

"Ha-ha Adam. I'm actually here with him. But… when we got off the tractor he ran away and I haven't seen him since."

I shrugged.

"Yeah well at least you didn't come here with your mom and your brother..."

Adam replied rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you come apple picking with me and Eli?"

I proposed. Better being with Adam then walking around trying to find Eli by myself.

"Uh, okay sure. Let me just tell my mom."

Adam replied with a huge smile on his face and jogged over to his mom. He came back a minute or so later and said that his mom would call when it was time to leave but he could stay with me until then.

"Great!"

I practically shouted. Adam giggled at me pulled me away from where we were. We started wandering around the field searching for Eli.

"Huh, where was the last place you saw him Clare?"

"Right after we got off the tractor..."

"I'll try calling him."

Adam picked up his phone and dialed Eli's number, but put it on speakerphone so I could hear too. Eli answered within seconds, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. At least I know that Eli's safe.

"Well, hey there Mr. Torres, what are you trying to steal Clare from me."

"Actually, quite the contrary, Mr. I-have-a-huge-ego, I'm with her trying to find you."

"Ah, well I'll give you a hint, I can see you but I'm pretty sure you can't see me. Catch ya in a bit."

Eli replied and hung up.

"Huh," Adam said. "He could be almost anywhere."

Adam and I were standing on the main road where the tractor drives up and down; we weren't exactly hidden from Eli. Adam and I walked around for about 15 minutes and still couldn't find Eli. I suddenly had a sinking feeling that he had left.

"Adam!"

I heard from the distance.

"Oh, that must be my mom… I'm sorry Clare. You'll find him! If you don't I'll call him and give him a piece of my mind."

Adam replied with a wink.

I grinned at him as he walked away and called,

"I'll call you later and we can plan on getting Eli back."

I smiled and watched him disappear into the distance. I turned around and sighed, thinking of where Eli could be hiding. I had a fear of him leaving me here as a joke. I began self consciously picking apples while thinking and took a bite out of another one. I didn't want this whole trip to go to waste so I ate a couple more before heading off to look for Eli once again.

**ELI'S POV**

When Clare had gotten stuck on the tractor I knew it was time I had to make a move. I decided to run off and play a game with Clare. I really liked her, as more than a friend of course and I wanted to let her know somehow. So, I brainstormed what I could do while waiting for Clare to find me. She had been looking for me for the past half hour or so and I was beginning to like the game we were playing. Then from the distance I heard

"Clare!"

"Hey Adam…Eli…lost…"

"I'm coming… you Clare…"

"Thanks Adam."

I smirked and put the rest of the conversation together. I ran to another row and about 5 apple trees in and started climbing. I made sure I was in one that had a lot of leaves at the top so Clare couldn't see me from a distance. And then I waited, watching Clare from afar. I soon felt my phone vibrate. I was glad I had switched it; if it rang the plan would have been ruined. I let my breath out and answered the phone. I saw it was Adam and teased him.

"Well, hey there Mr. Torres, what are you trying to steal Clare from me."

I had to resist from laughing out loud at Adam's facial expression when I said that. Little did he know that I could see his and Clare's every move.

"Actually, quite the contrary, Mr. I-have-a-huge-ego, I'm with her trying to find you."

Adam replied, looking around. I snickered at his name for me.

"Ah, well I'll give you a hint, I can see you but I'm pretty sure you can't see me. Catch ya in a bit."

I answered quickly and hung up, I didn't want them to see where I was while we were on the phone. Adam once again made a confused face and him and Clare wandered off again. I began to eat an apple as I was waiting. It was really good and I finished so I decided to eat another when I soon heard someone yelling,

"Adam!"

Apparently Clare and Adam himself heard too. Adam left and Clare watched after him as he said something to her that I couldn't make out. I watched Clare turn around and sigh as if she was thinking where I could be. I instantly felt bad when she started picking apples by herself so I decided to give her a hint as to where I was. I pulled out my phone and called Clare. I waited after 4 rings and I was beginning to think that she was ignoring me but she suddenly answered the phone, breathless.

"Hey there blue eyes, running from the po-po?

"Uh… what?"

"The fuzz, rollers, the heat…"

Clare had gone silent.

"Never mind Clare. I've decided to clue you in as to where I am."

"No really Eli it's okay I don't mind picking apples by myself."

I could hear the sarcasm dripping in her tone. I chucked to myself.

"Well then I guess I don't need to tell you where I am then…"

I trailed off, knowing she'd interrupt.

"Well I mean since you offered..."

"Okay well perhaps I'll just give you directions to where I am, to challenge you a little bit."

I smirked wishing I could see her facial expression up close. She thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, fine. Give me the directions …Dora"

**CLARE'S POV**

Well I was happy to know that Eli didn't leave me here by myself. That was a relief but now I had to find him. I knew he would have something weird and Eli-like planned; he was gone for so long. I mean, what else could he have been doing?

"Okay so go to the end of the aisle your in and go north."

Eli said to me through the phone.

"Ha-ha Eli very funny."

"I know blue eyes, I try. Seriously though you have to…"

The line went dead. OH! Just great. Now how was I supposed to find him with no service? A second later I felt my phone vibrate again. I looked down to see I got a text from Eli. It said,

'I decided to make this more fun, on the phone it's too easy. So, take a left at the end of the aisle you're in.'

I read his text and did as I was told. I then replied.

'Okay, now what?'

'Now take 5 ½ steps forward, 2 to the left, 6 forward, 4 to the right and 10 forward again.'

I laughed at his directions, they were so strange, but I loved him for it. Love? Well, maybe I could, but not yet at least. I immediately pushed the thought out of my head and concentrated on what Eli told me to do. I could tell Eli would have a blast pestering me about this once it was over and done.

'Now what Dr. Doom? (:'

I decided to say that to him, might as well make the best of it.

'Ha ha saint Clare. Go down the row of apple trees you're in front of now and go down to the 2nd tree.'

'And now?'

'Go down 3 more. :D' I shook my head, but did as he said.

'Okay I still don't get what's going on...' I replied to Eli. I was now standing under this tree by myself and I could only imagine the perplexed look I had plastered on my face.

"Eeeeeeli."

I heard a whisper from the trees. Was I imagining I just heard a tree say Eli's name? Was I really thinking about him that much? I decided to just ignore it and wait for Eli's reply. But 5 minutes later he still hadn't responded. I leaned against the tree waiting for well, anything to happen.

"SAINT CLARE!"

I heard someone shout my name and jumped up. But of course, me and my clumsy self had managed to fall on an apple under my feet and plopped to the ground. I heard chuckling from above me and looked up once I realized I really wasn't hearing things. I peered up and squinted my eyes,

"…Eli?"

"Glad we're still on the first name basis here, Clare."

I ignored his comment.

"What are you? How…"

It took me a minute to recover from my fall and the shock of seeing Eli standing at the top of an apple tree. The sun was glowing down through the branches of the trees and it just happened to be making Eli's emerald green eyes glow and his hair was blowing in the wind. I blinked just to make sure I didn't hit my head on my fall. I opened them again, nope still there. I decided to try and respond again.

"E-LI"

I hissed at him.

"Why are you at the top of the tree?"

"I dunno, felt like it, plus it was fun playing hide and seek with you. Oh wait… I don't think you were aware of my game of hide and seek."

He winked at me.

"C'mon up Clare!"

He called down to me and patted the space on the branch next to him. I took a deep breath and felt the butterflies in my tummy. I tried to shove them away as I attempted to get up the tree.

"Are you joking, Eli? I can't climb a tree!"

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Yes you can, Blue Eyes."

"Well, I think I'll need a little help…"

I said, looking down at my feet sheepishly.

"Okay I'll help you. Grab my hand and reach your foot up to the first branch and then bring up your second one once you're on top of it. Then give me your other hand and I'll pull you up to sit next to me."

He winked at me but I tried to ignore it and did what he said. I finally made it up to the top of the tree after a few attempts and Eli scooted over so I could sit next to him. Of course with my luck there was a huge branch in front of my face as soon as I sat down. I frowned but Eli thought it was the funniest thing and started laughing at me. Not a smirk or a chuckle, a full out laugh. His laugh was so beautiful it made me want to smile. I've had the tendency to laugh when with Eli and I laughed along with him watching his hair blow in the wind. It blew his bangs in front of his face and I couldn't even see his eyes for a second. He then reached over and broke the branch out of its place, threw it on the ground and fixed his bangs.

"Like this spot?"

"Yeah Eli, it's really cool, I like the view from up here." I replied, trailing off and looking at my surroundings. Apples and more trees on one side and Eli and his beautiful bright green eyes on the other.

"Yeah this is how I saw you and told you the directions. When the sun sets or early in the morning it's really beautiful up here."

I was just about to comment to his statement but he cut me off.

"Just like you are Clare."

He smiled at me. No smirk, a genuine smile. I blushed deeply at his comment and looked down. Eli moved closer to me and put his hand under my chin.

"Don't hide Clare, I love it when you blush."

He lifted my chin up towards his face, his eyes sparkling.

Thanks Eli, really. If it was even possible, I blushed even more. It wasn't a nervous blush, I felt completely comfortable around Eli, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I blush because he doesn't realize the effect he has on me.

While daydreaming about Eli I hadn't realized that he had gotten even closer to me and placed his hand gently on my right leg, the other one was still under my chin. When I came back to reality I almost gasped but barely managed to hold it in.

"Tell me if you want me to stop…" Eli trailed off, moving his face even closer to mine.

My breath hitched. I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to. Eli smirked and his lips were now less than an inch away from mine. I swallowed and waited for the moment. For a little while Eli just stayed that way, getting used to being this close to me and I was getting more comfortable with him being that close to me. Finally, his rough lips pressed against my soft ones. I sat there in shock for a couple seconds just taking in the moment. ELI GOLDSWORTHY IS KISSING ME! It kept repeating over and over in my mind until I finally realized it. His hand stroked my cheek and I reached over carefully to place one of my hands behind his neck to bring him closer to me. I couldn't put both behind his neck; I didn't want to fall and ruin this fairytale kiss. He kissed my top lip first, and then my bottom and I went weak in the knees. I was so glad he was holding onto me. His tongue then grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gasped and he took that as his opportunity. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, gently of course. It wasn't rough and forced like how KC and I used to kiss. From my perception, it felt right. I finally was able to respond to him and I squirmed my tongue to find his. I felt him smile when our tongues met and we fought to win the battle. Eli soon pulled away, not because he didn't want to go any further, but because I was completely overwhelmed. I could tell he could have gone on but was overall impressed with himself. I, however, sat in my same spot, frozen in place while trying to catch my breath. But, Eli never left, his lips just separated from mine but he kept our noses and foreheads touching. Our breath mingled and I sat there paralyzed. Eli soon started to giggle and I came back to my senses to take a good look at him. He noticed immediately that I looked concerned that I had done something wrong but he quickly intertwined my fingers with his to show that wasn't the reason.

"You…taste like apples!"

Eli practically yelled, he was laughing so hard.

"You do too, Eli!"

I called. Soon I started to laugh too. After we both got our giggles out Eli opened his mouth to tell me something but was soon interrupted. The branch under us had begun to sag but neither of us had noticed being…consumed in our activities. The branch gave way and Eli and I topped to the ground, him on the bottom and me on top of him. This caused Eli another set of the giggles but I just blushed, being in the position I was in. The branch was behind Eli and I had landed on top of him, my head on his chest and my left leg in between both of his. I began to get up but Eli soon recovered from his second giggle fit of the day and wrapped his arms around the small of my back to pull me back down.

"Aw where are you going Saint Clare? I liked that arrangement."

Eli whispered in my ear, making me blush even more and winked at me. We both got up again and headed towards the front of the tree, grabbing our bags of apples. Me, feeling the sparks between Eli and I grabbed his hand and placed my smaller palm into his. He chuckled at me while lacing his fingers through mine, showing he accepted my gesture.

"What, felling bold today blue eyes?"

I looked down, slightly embarrassed. He could tell and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"C'mon Clare Bear, lets go pick some apples to show that we weren't completely off task today!"

He let go of my hand and smirked. I ran off after him and we got several kinds of each apple and proceeded to the checkout. We grabbed a half-gallon of apple cider on the way out and headed back to Eli's hearse, Morty. We put the bags of apples in the back and Eli grabbed one to eat on the way back. I sat down on the passenger side. When we walked in we came as friends. Now walking out, about 4 hours later we came out holding hands after we had just previously kissed. By now I was positive Eli knew how I felt about him, considering his actions, but now I had to figure out how he felt about me. Eli got in the front seat, started the car, and turned the radio on softly.

"Eli."

Eli glanced over at me, eating his apple.

"Yes, Clare?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as you agree to be my slave for the week, and you have to wear a maid's costume while you're at it."

He chuckled.

I blushed briefly but managed to get out what I needed to know.

"So… back there. What does that mean?"

"Well, I believe it means that we have enough apples to make 5 apple pies and some cider."

He replied to my question sarcastically. I gave him a look. Thankfully, he looked over at me then so I didn't have to explain again. It was hard enough getting the courage to ask him that.

"Okay, okay."

He put his hands up, acting as if he was innocent. We were at a red light. He raised his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss me quickly and innocently. It was like our first kiss all over again, just much more brief.

"Does that answer your question?"

I started to giggle. Now Eli was the one giving me skeptical looks.

"Now YOU'RE the one who tastes like apples!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued laughing at him. Eli shook his head at me and smiled but continued to drive. Just the same way we got to the apple orchard, we were at my house in no time. Eli opened the trunk of Morty and gave me my bag of apples.

"I'll keep the cider, so you have another reason to come over…girlfriend." He smirked at me and gave me a hug. He closed the trunk and walked over to the driver's seat. I placed my bag on the steps and ran back over to him. I kissed him passionately while running my fingers through his hair. He backed away for air and kissed my cheek. He got back into Morty with a simple,

"I'll call you later."

And took off. I watched him drive down the street, beyond content with the outcome of today. I grabbed my bag of apples and went inside, realizing that I now loved apples.

* * *

**i don't really like writing in pov anymore, but i already wrote this before so i didnt want to change the whole thing around.  
but for future reference, most of my stores will be in narrator's pov.**

**remember: LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AS A PM, or i will be forced to delete them if they're a review ):**

**& review ? :D**


End file.
